9. 慟哭 (Doukoku, "Jammern")
Doukoku ("Jammern") ist als Charakter Song Helens ausgewählt. Er ist Track 9. des Albums und wird von Helens Japanischen Synchronsprecherin gesungen. Japanischer Text thumb|right|335 pxHonoo no you na kuroi taiyou ni Aburi dasareru shakunetsu no kokoro Tsuyameku hoho jounetsu wo utsushi Nureta matsuge wa shinjitsu wo tou Musebinai teru GUITAR no shirabe Uchi narasu PALMER kodoku no sakebi Chinurare ta youna makka na DRESS Hirugaeru tabi ni mune wa furueru… Owari naki yume yo ai no maboroshi wo misete maboroshi wo Uruwashiki yoru yo kanashimi utau onna no manazashi Kagayakashii ashita shinkirou no kanata kiete yuku Hateshinaki toki yo oogesa na kibou wa mayakashi Odore odore koyoi subete wo wasure Saite saite marude no bara no you ni Nemuru koto naku tsuzuiteku utage Utsukushii kako wo katari tsudukeyou Sugao mise nu doukeshi tachi no Kamen no oku no sabishige na egao Kakushita namida kizuka nu you ni Bishu ni yoishireru asa ga kuru made Hitomi no oku ni yogiru kyoushuu Osowareru setsuna semaru akatsuki Shizumi yuku heya de kimi no maboroshi wo daita maboroshi wo Wakiagaru omoi tsubuyaki nagara hirakidasu kizuguchi Fukisusabu kaze yo natsukashii nukumori wo tsurete kuru Kagiri naki toki yo sakayume no you na genjitsu oshiate Odore odore koyoi subete wo wasure Midare matte toki ni CARMEN no you ni Owari naki yume yo ai no maboroshi wo misete maboroshi wo… Uruwashiki yoru yo kanashimi utau onna no manazashi Tadori tsuku basho de mata meguriatte shimau ano hibi ni Kurushimi no kyou wo futatabi koeru tame ni tabidatsu Odore odore koyoi subete wo wasure Moeru moeru yagate hai ni naru made Englische Übersetzung The black sun, like a flame Scorches a burning heart. Glowing cheeks reflecting zeal Wet eyelashes inquiring the truth. Studying the weeping guitar The beating on the shield, the solitary shout A dress, bright red as if smeared with blood Whenever it flutters, my chest trembles. Unending dream, show me the phantom of love, the phantom Lovely night, the gaze of a girl singing sadness Brilliant tomorrow, the other side of the mirage disappears Boundless time, exaggerated hope is a farce Dance, dance tonight forget everything Bloom, bloom, just like the wild roses. Never sleeping, the party continues. Keep telling me about the beautiful past. Clowns aren’t showing their face Behind the mask, a lonely smile. Tears hidden so they won’t be noticed Drunk with a fine wine till the morning comes Nostalgia floating by, deep in my eyes The moment is assaulted by the approaching daybreak In a sinking room, the phantom held your phantom Thoughts that boil up, a wound that murmurs as it starts to open Raging wind, nostalgic warmth is brought. Limitless time, push against this daydream like present. Dance, dance tonight forget everything Fall into disorder, whirl, like Carmen sometimes. Unending dream, show me the phantom of love, the phantom Lovely night, the gaze of a girl singing sadness In the place reached at last, happening across those days again Embarking on a journey, to pass though the pain of today once gain Dance, dance, tonight forget everything Burning, burning, before long, turning to ashes Deutsche Übersetzung Die schwarze Sonne, wie eine Flamme Ein brennendes Herz versengt. Glühende Wangen widerspiegelt Eifer Nasse Wimpern, die Wahrheit zu Fragen. Studium der weinenden Gitarre Das schlagen auf dem Schild, der einsame Schrei A Kleid, leuchtend rot, als ob mit Blut beschmiert Wann immer es vorbeigeht, zittert meine Brust. Zeigen Sie mir unendlich Traum, das Phantom der Liebe, das Phantom Schöne Nacht, der Blick ein Mädchen singen Traurigkeit Brillante verschwindet Morgen, die andere Seite über die mirage Grenzenlose Zeit übertrieben Hoffnung ist eine Farce Tanz, Tanz heute Nacht alles vergessen Blühen, Blüte, genau wie die Wilden Rosen. Nie schlafen, geht die Party weiter. Sag Sie mir über die schöne Vergangenheit. Clowns sind nicht ihr Gesicht zeigt. Hinter der Maske, ein einsames Lächeln. Tränen versteckt, so dass sie nicht bemerkt werden, werden nicht Betrunken mit einem feinen Wein bis zum Morgen kommt Nostalgie schwebend, tief in meine Augen Im Moment ist von der nahenden Tagesanbruch angegriffen. In einem sinkenden Raum statt das Phantom Ihr phantom Gedanken, die auf eine Wunde zu, die murmelt Kochen wie es beginnt, zu öffnen Raging Wind, nostalgische Wärme wird gebracht. Unbegrenzte Zeit, Stoß gegen diese Tagtraum wie Gegenwart. Tanz, Tanz heute Nacht alles vergessen Störung, Wirbel, wie Carmen manchmal fallen. Zeigen Sie mir unendlich Traum, das Phantom der Liebe, das Phantom Schöne Nacht, der Blick ein Mädchen singen Traurigkeit An der Stelle endlich erreicht geschieht über die Tage wieder Einschiffung auf einer Reise, aber der Schmerz von heute einmal Gewinn übergeben Tanzen, tanzen, heute Abend alles vergessen Brennen, brennen, es dauerte nicht lange, was die Asche Kategorie:Musik Kategorie:Songtexte